


Schachmatt

by TLen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drabble, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-01
Updated: 2000-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim und Spock spielen Schach</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schachmatt

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Checkmate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186246) by [TLen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen)



> Drabble  
> Serie: TOS  
> Paarung: K/S  
> Code: PG-13  
> Summe: Jim und Spock spielen Schach  
> Note: Gesellschaftsspiel challenge auf dem Fanfiction-Paradies  
> The TOS Twins: Stories in deutsch und englisch von Lady Charena und T'Len http://tostwins.slashcity.net
> 
> Disclaimer: Paramount/Viacom gehört das ganze Star Trek Universum plus Inventar. Ich habe die Jungs nur für ein bisschen Spaß ausgeborgt. Keine Rechte sollen verletzt werden. Keine Kohle wird damit gescheffelt. Es ist nur "fanfiction" und wer zu jung ist, sollt wo anders spielen gehen.

"Schachmatt, Spock."

Mein Blick trifft den Deinen und Du lächelst. Es ist dieses warme Lächeln, mit dem Du mich auch persönlich schachmatt gesetzt hast. Mit Deinem so menschlich-emotionalem Verhalten hast Du nicht nur meine Verteidigung im Schach mehr als einmal geschlagen, sondern auch die Barrieren meiner vulkanischen Logik überrannt. Wie lange werde ich Dir und den Gefühlen, die Du in mir hervorrufst, noch widerstehen können? Aber will ich Dir überhaupt noch widerstehen? Vielleicht ist es Zeit, ein anderes menschliches Spiel zu spielen: Poker. Ich entscheide, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen und meine Gedanken laut auszusprechen.

"Jim, ich liebe Dich."


End file.
